tokimekimemorialgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuma Suzuka
Kazuma is a regular in the basketball club and his dreams of going to America on a basketball scholarship. He is very talented, but has a hard time with teamwork and worries about his height. Though he can come off as short-tempered and rude, once he gets to know the protagonist, he will show his softer side and loyalty. He takes after school lessons together with Madoka and sometimes plays video games with Sakuya. Kazuma is seen in the back in the Zoo in TMGS2. * Meeting Requirements: Reach 55 in Fitness or join Basketball Club * Nicknames: Default: Suzuka-kun Neutral: Suzuka, Suzuka-san, Su-zu-ka, Kazuma-kun Smiling: Kazuma Grinning: Kazu-rin, Kazu-kun Never: Mr. Hot Blood 'Likes, Dislikes and Tips' *'Favorite Outfit Style': Sporty *'Acceptable Outfit Style:' Pure *'Hated Outfit Style:' Sexy *'Best Accessory:' Hairpin *Join Basketball Club *Always accept his date requests. *Always ask to walk home with him, even if he rejects the offer (Once he's reach a smiling face, you can attempt asking him to have coffee.) Ideal Dates *Cinema (Hurricane V) *Bowling (Bowling) *Bowling (Table Tennis) *Flea Market *Forest Park (Cherry Blossoms) *Indoor Pool *Skating Rink *Habataki Mountain (Ski Area) *Amusement Park (Roller Coaster) *Amusement Park (Bungee Jump) *Amusement Park (Night Parade) *Beach *Event Hall (V-1 Champ) *Waterfront Park (Habataki Tower) *Fireworks Festival Disliked Dates *Shopping District *Cinema (THE CUTTER) *Cinema (THE CUTTER RETURN) *Cinema (THE CUTTER FOREVER) *Park Area *Amusement Park (Ferris Wheel) *Amusement Park (Merry-go-round) *Amusement Park (Haunted House) *Shopping Mall *Event Hall (KCH Orchestra) Skinship *'Where:' Face (Tap his bandage) *'When:' When greeted on your date, after responding appropriately, and when he rates the date. 'Date Answers' Amusement Park *(Bungee Jump)' "'It was the best thrill." *(Bungee Jump)' "'We must practice so we can master it!" *(Bungee Jump)' "'It's quite addicting."/ "We can jump together, holding hands." (Like and above) *(Ferris Wheel) "Somehow, I was really sleepy." *(Ferris Wheel) "If it stopped, I'd panic." *(Ferris Wheel) "I want to go to an even higher place."/ "I'm so happy to be in the sky with you." (Like and above) *(Haunted House) "I was really scared." *(Haunted House) "I'd probably faint if I saw a real one." *(Haunted House) "I was petrified for a moment."/ "I was about to cling onto you." (Like and above) *(Merry-go-round) "I wanted to ride on the pumpkin carriage." *(Merry-go-round) "Like a circus troupe?" *(Merry-go-round) "It's too flashy that it's embarrassing."/ "You'd be amazing as the prince on the horse!" (Like and above) *(Night Parade) "I forget about the time when I watch this." *(Night Parade) "I can't stop staring at it, for some reason." *(Night Parade) "I feel like I want to dance with them."/ "I would be fascinated by you." (Like and above) *(Roller Coaster)' '"The feeling of speed was the best!" *(Roller Coaster) "It's more thrilling to let your hands fly." *(Roller Coaster) "Should we ride it until we've had enough?"/ "You're cute when you're in high spirits." (Like and above) Aquarium * "I wonder if the fish here are edible." * "I also want to try feeding them." * "What a strange shape."/ "Wow! It looks like a toy. So cute!!" (Like and above) Beach * "Let's swim with all our might." * "Then let's hurry up and get into the sea." * "Yeah, let's try catching some!"/ "You're in high spirits, like a child." (Like and above) Botanical Garden * "That fruit looks yummy." * "It's impossible to remember all the names." * "Heaven would have quite a smell."/ "Then you are an angel, Suzuka-kun." (Like and above) Bowling Alley *(Billiard) "Let's compete to see who wins!" *(Billiard) "It'd be okay if you sink one at a time." *(Billiard) "But you're gradually getting better."/ "You have a cute face when you fail." (Like and above) *(Bowling) "Let's compete to see who wins!" *(Bowling) "It makes you feel exhilarated." *(Bowling) "It would feel good if you could get both."/ "Your serious eyes are amazing." (Like and above) *(Table Tennis) "Let's compete to see who wins!" *(Table Tennis) "After I sweat, I want to soak in a bath." *(Table Tennis) "I'll accept your challenges whenever."/ "You were cool, Suzuka-kun." (Like and above) Cinema * (BIGWAVE for You) "That movie was boring!" * (BLUE-GLASSED WOMAN) "That movie was boring!" * (THE CUTTER) "That movie was boring!" * (THE CUTTER FOREVER) "That movie was boring!" * (THE CUTTER RETURN) "That movie was boring!" * (Dr. Chavin) "That movie was not bad!" * (FAREWELL DIVA) "That movie was boring!" * (Hurricane V) "That movie was the best!" * (Operation D-DAY) "That movie was boring!" * (SPINNING) "That movie was the best!" * (Velocity of Light) "That movie was the best!" * (YASHA PRINCESS) "That movie was boring!" Event Hall * (CENOZOIC THEATER) "That event was boring!" * (KCH Orchestra) "That event was boring!" * (Metal Brave) "That event was not bad!" * (Miracle Cross) "That event was the best!" * (Rieco) "That event was boring!" * (SUPER CHARGER) "That event was not bad!" * (V-1 Champ) "That event was the best!" Fireworks Festival * "They were like flowers in the night sky." * "It's the best thing about fireworks." * "Yeah! It sounds like clapping."/ "It's beautiful... Like a dream world." (Like and above) Flea Market * "Really? All right. I'll buy it!" * (If he's smiling) "What is that? Very bad taste!" Forest Park * (Autumn) "It makes me want to go jogging." * (Autumn) "Ah, you're right!! How interesting~!!" * (Autumn) "Grilled ginkgo nuts are yummy!"/ "I can use them to cook chawanmushi for you." (Like and above) * (Spring) "It just makes me want to lie down on it." * (Spring) "Perhaps play dodge ball with everyone." * (Spring) "Maybe some rice balls and cocktail wieners."/ "I want to make a lunch box for you." (Like and above) * (Spring/Cherry Blossoms) "You can only enjoy this scenery now." * (Spring/Cherry Blossoms) "Like the some gold coins?" * (Spring/Cherry Blossoms) "Falling petals look like snow."/ "They're in full bloom. Maybe it's a blessing." (Like and above) * (Summer) "It makes me want to bathe in the fountain." * (Summer) "Why don't you try to fish the fountain carp?" * (Summer) "I want to be invited to play with them, too."/ "You should become that kind of father." (Like and above) * (Winter) "It's cold so let's go home." * (Winter) "Ah, something like hot pot would be nice." * (Winter) "I want a hand warmer."/ "Let's hold hands then! It will be warm." (Like and above) Game Center * (Medal Game Corner) "Candy machine!" * (Medal Game Corner) "It seems like you can get it the next round." * (Medal Game Corner) "You have to think for yourself."/ "Your worrying face is cool." (Like and above) * (Music Game Corner) "Yeah, I really like it!" * (Music Game Corner) "It's a game of reflexes." * (Music Game Corner) "Ah, I was just caught up in the game."/ "It's because it's fun being with you." (Like and above) * (Video Game Corner) "Let's play the fighting game!" * (Video Game Corner) "All right! Let's play until we win." * (Video Game Corner) "Yeah, the fighting game gets me excited."/ "Hey, let's take sticker photos together." (Like and above) Habataki Mountain * (Maple Leaves) "Roasting yams with the leaves seems yummy." * (Maple Leaves) "Should we look for matsutake mushrooms?" * (Maple Leaves) "Then let's go on an adventure next time!"/ "I wouldn't mind getting lost, if I'm with you." (Like and above) * (Ski Area) "If it's skiing, leave it to me!" (Fitness 60 and above) * (Ski Area) "Okay! I'm going to win no matter what." * (Ski Area) "I'll do my best to catch up with you."/ "Watching you skiing... I became fascinated." (Like and above) His House * "It's a boyish room." * "I'm also somewhat nervous..." * "There're heaps of stuff relating to basketball."/ "I'm glad to learn about your hobbies." (Like and above) Indoor Pool *"If it's swimming, leave it to me!" (Fitness 60 and above) *"Yeah, you can swim whenever you want." *"Of course! I'm always careful."/ "Save me if I drown, Suzuka-kun." (Like and above) Karaoke Box * "Suzuka-kun's favorite song." * "Things get heated up when there's an echo." * "You have to completely change to sing it well."/ "Because I'm singing with you in mind." (Like and above) Live House * (anoma:lo:cari's) "That live was boring." * (anoma:lo:cari's) "They have appearances, but nothing else." * (anoma:lo:cari's) "It's amazing to see them progress!!"/ "You've also made good progress lately." (Like and above) * (Don & PON) "That live was the best!" * (Don & PON) "Yeah, the laughter didn't stop." * (Don & PON) "They must have done a lot of research."/ "Everything is enjoyable when I'm with you." (Like and above) * (SUPER CHARGER) "That live was not bad." * (SUPER CHARGER) "The first one. It was really intense." * (SUPER CHARGER) "It feels good to see people working hard!!"/ "When you play basketball, you're like them." (Like and above) * (Zodiac Theater) "That live was boring." * (Zodiac Theater) "My butt hurts." * (Zodiac Theater) "Yeah, only the lighting and sound were good."/ "You look a lot more handsome than him." (Like and above) Museum * "This primitive man looks just like you." * "I don't want that hanging in my room." * "Maybe you were a feudal lord."/ "We might be lovers in our previous life." (Like and above) * (Historical Cars Exhibit) "You'd have to become a pro-baller first." * (Kopeperia Exhibition) "They probably already paid the price, right?" Park Area * "Really? All right. I'll buy it!" * (If he's smiling) "What is that? Very bad taste!" Planetarium * "I'm sorry. I fell asleep half way" * "It'd be tough to remember all of them." * "Yeah, I'd want to lie down spread-eagled!"/ "If I could do that with you, it would be great." (Like and above) Shopping District * "Really? All right. I'll buy it!" * (If he's smiling) "What is that? Very bad taste!" Shopping Mall * "Really? All right. I'll buy it!" * (If he's smiling) "What is that? Very bad taste!" Skating Rink * "If it's skating, leave it to me!" (Fitness 60 and above) * "Isn't it a given that it's speed skating." * "Let's have one last contest!"/ "I was watching you skate." (Like and above) Waterfront Park * (Brick Road) "There should be more recreation spots." * (Brick Road) "I can keep looking without feeling bored." * (Brick Road) "There are also a lot of families."/ "Do we look like a couple?" (Like and above) * (Ferris Wheel) "Yeah, the view was nice." * (Ferris Wheel) "I thought my butt was stuck to the seat." * (Ferris Wheel) "That was the right duration for a nap."/ "I wanted to ride it a bit longer." (Like and above) * (Habataki Tower) "We can see our town from another angle." * (Habataki Tower) "Yeah, it would be nice if we could fly freely." * (Habataki Tower) "You would feel like a god."/ "Are you scared of high places?" (Like and above) Zoo * "Then we should also stare back at it." * "It's so pitiable that they are in a cage." * "They look nice and heartwarming."/ "They are just like us." (Like and above) * (Lion Cubs) "They are so cute! I want to take them home!" 'Presents' ''For Him'' Birthday Gifts *1st Year: Supplement set *2nd Year: Fishing Lure *3rd Year: Basketball shoes Christmas Gifts *1 Rich: Pencil Holder *10 Rich: Mini Stepper ''From Him'' Birthday Gifts * 1st Year: Wristband * 2nd Year: Heart-shaped pillow * 3rd Year: Skully Bear plush toy Christmas Gifts * 1st Year: Pedometer * 2nd Year: Exercise video * 3rd Year: Fitness set - As seen on TV White Day * 1st Year: Wristwatch * 2nd Year: Lace handkerchief 'Ending Requirements' *Fitness = 200+ *Social = 150+ *Had at least 10 Dates *Have a relationship of Like or Love *No bombs have gone off 'CG List' 'School CGs' *'1) That Towel...' Date: Available while you can still join a club Conditions: Join the basketball club Affection: - *'2 & 3) Aren't We Having Tests?' Date: During the test period Conditions: Use the "Test" command Affection: - (Two versions available: Summer and Winter uniform) *'4) Regretful Tears' Date: On a club weekend Conditions: Use the "Club" command on the third sunday of the month Affection: :) and above *'5) Nice Pass' Date: On a club weekend Conditions: Use the "Club" command on the third sunday of the month and must have seen CG Event 4 Affection: :D and above *'6 & 7) At the Café' Date: - Conditions: Invite him to a café after school Affection: - (Two versions available: Summer and Winter uniform) ' *'8) School Play' Date: Year 3, Last day of School Culture Festival Conditions: Don't skip practices for the school culture festival. Affection: :) and above' *'9) Remedial with Suzuka (DS Only)' Date: After the tests, anytime EXCEPT summer Conditions: Get 3 red marks on your exams and get sent to have extra lessons. Affection: :) and above 'Date CGs' *'10) Fighting at the Game Center?' Date: After February in Year 2, Spring Conditions: Date at the Game Center (Music corner) Affection: :) and above *'11) In front of the Aquarium' Date: After the 1st of January in Year 1, Summer Conditions: Date at the Aquarium Affection: :) and above *'12) Fear of Lions' Date: Autumn Conditions: Date at the Zoo Affection: :) and above *'13) Skiing Incident' Date: Winter Conditions: Date at the ski slopes Affection: :D and above''' *'''14) Sick Visit Date: Normal school day Conditions: On a day where you have no work. When approached by Tamami, choose the first option to visit Kazuma at his home. Affection: :) and above *'15) Holding your Hand Under a Sky of Stars' Date: Christmas Year 3 Conditions: Automatic Affection: :D and above 'Ending CGs' *'16 & 17) Confession' Date: Graduation Conditions: Fulfill confession requirements Affection: Tokimeki''' *'''18) Promise at the Chapel Date: Graduation Conditions: Touch his lips Affection: Tokimeki *'19) Memories at the Beach' Date: Graduation Conditions: Get his "Best Friend" ending Affection: Best Friend Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 1st Love Category:TMGS1 Dateable Characters Category:Dateable Characters